Tracking a Lost One
by Yoko13
Summary: When Neji goes missing only Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata can save him. But who are the two Geinin assigned to go with them who can take down a Jonin? And what is there real purpose? Also contains humor.
1. Prolouge

Because my last fan fiction was a bust I decided to make a new one. Hope you enjoy this one more then my other- Yoko13

P.S I do not own Naruto as much as I wish I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Face in the Water

It was about noon. Neji's cell had been walking for a few days. There master, Guy, thought it would be a good training to go on a month long hike from Konoha to the land of stone and back. Neji wasn't so thrilled but Lee was really excited. "Sensei always favors Lee over Tenten and I," he had thought when they set out.

Any way, they had been walking for two weeks and had just reached the land of stone. "Please master Guy. Can we rest for a while? We've been walking for three days straight," complained Tenten. "Oh stop whining. Your full of youth and youth will keep you full of strength," said Guy.

After a few more minutes of complaining, Guy finally gave in. "All right. We can rest for ten minutes. No more no less," he said. "Neji. Theirs a river about a quarter of a mile from here. Can you go get some water?" Neji stared at him a moment. "If I must," he said quietly picking up a bucket. "Typical. While the others rest he sends his star pupil who apparently never needs rest to go on an errand," he thought

He continued to walk and soon reached the river. He walked down to the bank and filled the bucket. When he was finished he saw something in the water. Something that scared him. He saw his reflection but half his face was missing. Where the other half should have been he saw his sisters.

As he looked at the reflection he remembered his sister's words at the chunin exam. "I can see it now that even more than me it's you who are torn and suffering… caught between the destinies of the main branch and cadet branch of our clan," she had said. Neji had thought these words over hundreds of times and the same question had popped into his head each time. "Am I really torn," he asked himself.

His fear suddenly turned to anger. He slammed his hand down onto his reflection. "Why do you torture me lady Hinata," he asked. "WHY! Your words confuse me, anger me, and scare me. Why don't you just leave me alone!" he closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them and looked into the river his reflection was normal again.

Then he heard a sound. A sound he had only heard once. A sound that would make lord hokage himself (if he was still alive) quiver in fear. A sound that is scarier then standing face to face with the nine tailed fox demon. The sound was Lee, screaming like a little girl.

"There in trouble," he thought as he dashed off into the woods leaving his bucket behind. As he neared the spot they had stopped at he heard more sounds. Only these sounds were of pain and suffering. When he finally reached the spot what he saw horrified him.

Kunai and shuriken were every were. Lee and Tenten were on the ground covered in blood. And right in the center was Guy. He had tons of shuriken sticking out of him. He was missing an arm and had a giant shuriken sticking out of his back.

Suddenly, Neji felt immense pain. He hit the ground before he even realized he had been hit. The last thing he remembered was his sensei crying out his name before every thing went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the first chapter! More to come soon-Yoko13


	2. Cereal, Showers, and a Black Eye

Hello! Im back! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review-Yoko13

P.S I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Cereal, Showers, and a Black Eye

It was morning is Konoha village and Naruto Uzumaki was just wakening up from his sleep. He yawned and then started to get out of bed when he felt something wet. He looked under the covers and saw a big wet spot on his bed and pants. "Ah crud. Not again," he said annoyed

After he cleaned up his mess and got dressed he walked over to the table. On the table there was a package addressed to him. "I don't remember that there last night," he said to himself. "Ah well. It's addressed to me so I might as well open it.

He practically ripped the box to shreds. He put his hands into the remains of the box and pulled out a box of cereal. The box read RAMEN O'S. Taped to the box was a note but Naruto being the idiot that he is paid no attention to it. Instead he immediately poured himself a bowl. "Wow I can't believe it! Ramen turned to cereal!"

"Well here it goes," he said getting a big spoonful of the stuff and putting it into his mouth. He immediately spit it out. "EWWW! This stuff tastes like crap," he yelled. He bent over and sniffed it. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS CRAP! Who could have done this? Who? Who?"

Naruto looked at the box and finally saw the note. He ripped it off and looked at it. It read…

Dear Naruto,

I saw this at the store and thought you'd like it.

Kakashki

"How could Kakashi sensei do this to me? Im going to kill him. Wait a minute that's not how you spell Kakashi sensei's name," he said looking down at the note. "Who misspells their own name?" "God you're so stupid," said an annoying voice coming from the window.

Naruto turned around to see none other then Konohamaru. "You're so dumb," he said mockingly. "I was the one who made the cereal! I was the one who made the box! I was the one who put the package on the table last night! But all never tell you I did it! HAHAHA! Ill never tell you I did it like I just did! HAHAHA! Wait a minute… Ah shit." "All kill you," yelled Naruto.

Konohamaru jumped out the window trying to get away but Naruto jumped out after him. "Come back here you little jerk," yelled Naruto after him. As Konohamaru ran he thought "I've got to find somewhere to hide! There!" He then jumped into an open window. Unfortunately for both of them Naruto saw and jumped in after him

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and Haruno Sakura was waking up from her sleep. "Hey where did you go Sasuke," she asked looking under the covers. "Ah man. It was just a dream." She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. There she picked up a picture of her and her cell. "Oh Sasuke. Why did you have to go," she asked sadly.

She set the picture down ad opened her drawer. She pulled out a change of cloths and walked into the bathroom. She set the cloths down and turned on the shower. She then took off her night cloths and stepped in to the shower.

"Were supposed to get our new cell member today," she thought. "I wish Sasuke was still here but we need a new member. I just hope he's not like Naruto." Just then she heard something crash to the floor. "What was that," she wondered

Then she heard a little kid's voice. "I got to get out of here," said the voice. She then heard another crash, some screaming, and some yelling. Then she heard a new voice. One that sounded familiar. "I've got you now you little punk. Im gonna pound you so much your own mother wont even recognize you," said the new voice. Slowly Sakura reached for the end of the curtain. She stuck her head out and saw…

"NARUTO," she yelled. Right there on her floor was Naruto sitting on top of Konohamaru. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?" "Hello Sakura. You're looking wonderful today," said Naruto nervously "Both of you come here," she said angrily. Both of them got up and walked over to the shower. "Yes Sakura," the two asked.

They never saw what happened. One second they were standing in the bathroom the next they had black eyes and were falling out the window. They landed on there backs and they coiffed up a little blood. They lied there in silence for awhile. It was Naruto who broke that silence.

"Konohamaru." "Yes boss?" "Never put crap in my cereal again." "Ok boss." "Thank you." "Hey boss." "Yes Konohamaru?" "I think I just went through puberty." "Good for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There both idiots aren't they? Well that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter soon to come-Yoko13


End file.
